Alektorophobia
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Blood Blossoms, Ectoranium, Sphinx Hair, A strike behind the left ear and... chickens? A Secret Trio oneshot. (Includes American Dragon: Jake Long too, in other words).


**Just more fun! NOT a new story, promise. Just a little oneshot.**

 **A little practice for in the future for these three. The Secret Trio! Danny Phantom, Jake Long, and Randy Cunningham!**

 **They are all seventeen-eighteen in this story.**

* * *

"You do realize this is going to be horrid, right?"

"You say that like we had a choice."

Randy sighed. "I thought things would be, I don't know, nicer now that our folks know about our extracurricular activities?"

"I know!" Jake expressed throwing his arms in the air.

"So so horrid," Danny muttered and massaged his temples.

Randy rose a brow, ignoring the bump the bus went over. "Okay I think we get it, man. It's going to be totally wonk."

"How bad can your aunt Alicia be?" Jake asked.

Danny merely looked at them both with a deadpan expression. "Have you met a single person in my family tree that could even pass for normal?"

Jake and Randy glanced at each other and then looked back at Danny.

"Dang it."

"Man…"

Danny sighed and let his head rest against the back of the seat they were sharing. "Darn sister."

"Yeah it is kinda Jazz's fault we're here isn't it?" Jake asked resting his head on his palm.

"She's still hot-" Randy froze mid-sentence when he noticed the acidic glowing green glare coming from his half-ghost friend. "I mean… at least she cares?"

Jake snickered. "Smooth."

Danny shook his head in annoyance, trying to erase the thoughts about most of his guy friends and others thinking about his sister as such. "Yeah I guess. Why did I have to have a sister that wants to major in psychology? Why not something else that doesn't effect my day to day life by sending me on relaxing retreats away from ghosts and the stresses of being Amity park's protector? You know, like biology?"

"I'd like to know what possessed your dad to mention it to mine," Jake grumbled.

Randy deadpanned. "Then you guys thought it was totally bruce to call me up and ask if I wanted to go 'camping'."

Danny smirked. "Ah come on, we weren't going to suffer and leave a man behind."

Jake snickered.

Randy smirked back. "Ha ha. Your concern for me warms my heart."

"Spotane, population fifteen!"

The three boys perked up when they heard the driver shout before bringing the bus to a stop.

"Great! Finally we can stretch our legs." Randy grunted and rose, stretching his arms above his head.

As the boys gathered their things and then got off the bus, Jake asked a question.

"What exactly is your Aunt going to have us do?"

Danny shrugged. "I don't know. Probably help in her garden or watch after her chickens."

Randy had been listening to Danny speak when he'd heard the second part about Alicia's animals. He froze and a fearful and nervous look crossed his face.

"I don't know why Jazz thinks this will work. The ghosts more often than not come out looking for me any ways. I just hope they won't find me here."

"You and me both Danny. I always have something pop up, gnome, unicorn, who knows…"

"I'm still not used to someone talking about gnomes and unicorns so seriously."

Jake glanced back and saw Randy had frozen. "Yo, Randy! What are you doing?"

Danny followed the other's gaze. "You okay, Randy? The Tengu stone isn't giving you trouble, is it?"

Randy blinked and came back to the present, but not before rubbing the back of his head where his skull and neck came together. After finally fighting the Sorcerer in the final battle, the Tengu had become permanently a part of him. After Randy had done the job the Ninjas before were not equipped to, the Nomicon had faded away and now he was living in coexistence with the Tengu, the stone being fused into his body. The suit even stayed and he didn't need the mask as a seperate item anymore; all he had to do was think about it and the suit formed around him. Tucker and Howard had totally jumped onto the "He's got to be a half-demon thing now", train right off the bat; all of his friends were kinda nervous that the Tengu would try and maybe take him over, but so far it had been nothing but good; he'd even gotten a magic sense out of the deal. Being free from the four year term for a Ninja, he had also tried to find a new purpose for himself, now that the Sorcerer was actually gone and no one could get stanked anymore. He often helped Danny or Jake when they needed it, or stopped normal crime in Norrisville and even kept watching McFist in case he did anything nefarious. He hated to admit it, but he did miss the bossy old book from time to time.

Also not long ago, Danny had shown his parents and a select few at Antartica that Phantom and Fenton was one and the same while the planet had almost faced annihilation from a meteor. Jake's father had also learned about his son's exploits, after their recent trip to Hong Kong and the escapade with the Dark Dragon.

Back to the present. No matter what they thought he was thinking about, he could not, could not, let these two find out about his phobia; he'd hidden it from them for four years. They'd never let him live it down. After all, when Jake and he had found out that Danny's greatest weaknesses were things that looked like a rose and a glowing green rock, they'd teased him. They didn't however tease Danny much after he'd explained just how horrible the objects were was if it came close to him, especially the violent reaction from the plant. Jake's fear of Sphinx hair was also physical in nature as well as the "behind the left ear thing", no matter how funny and specific it sounded. Randy's fear on the other hand was more mental… "Oh yeah, just taking in the scenery!" He ran forward and chuckled nervously. Danny and Jake shared a glance and shrugged.

"Okay, let's go."

Danny then led the two down the road and towards a small cabin.

"That bus ride was torture," Jake muttered.

"At least a bus comes by here now. Last time I visited, I jumped out of a plane," Danny replied before walking up the steps. He went to knock on the door right when it swung open and a gun was pointed at his face. "Hiii! Aunt Alicia!" Danny responded briskly as sweat gathered near his hairline; if Randy or Jake even so much as mentioned how high his voice had gone he'd make sure they'd regret it.

Alicia huffed and lowered her gun. "Oh well hello there, Dan."

Danny's eye twitched at the use of that name and Jake and Randy grimaced.

"Hey, mom did get in contact with you, right?"

"Yeah said something about you and your little friends-"

Randy snickered and elbowed Jake, which made the slightly shorter male growl a bit deeper than a normal human could. "It's just a few inches…" He hissed, almost letting his forked tongue slip out.

Randy grinned. "Sure if that helps you sleep at night."

Jake eyed the Ninja dangerously.

"-Yeah we're just staying a couple days."

"Oh well. Did you tell them there's no plumbing and no outhouse?"

Randy fell to his knees and Jake just gapped in shock. Randy shouted to the heavens, "What the juice!?"

Danny chuckled nervously. "Well there's that. Did I mention how annoyed with my sister I am?"

Alicia smirked. "Well then. You boys bring your tents?"

Danny nodded at that.

"Good. Once you get set up, come inside for a meal. Then I'll introduce you to Big Red."

zzz

Alicia had fixed them food and had then left saying that down the road needed her help with a pest problem, if you could call a black bear a simple pest problem. She informed them that she'd be back after a little bit to show them what she needed them to do. With that, she left them to their meals.

"Uh, what is this?" Randy asked, pulling the food item up with his fork before watching it flop back to the plate with a splat. It sprayed a bit of juice at Randy, who squeaked in surprise.

Jake sniffed it before clasping his nose, while his face turned a bit green. "It's got to be some kind of rancid game animal, raccoon, opossum, maybe? Yuck."

Danny laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyone want the Fenton porto-food I brought?"

Jake perked up. "Say what?"

Danny shrugged. "My dad found a way to make portable food on his own. I'll double check to make sure there's no ectoplasm in it, but… it's got to be better than this."

"That's so the cheese. Dude I swear your dad has his moments," Randy spoke as they scooted out of their chairs and stood up to dump their food.

Danny sighed. "Maybe in our free time we can try and break you of your weird lingo. I swear Norrisville could pass for having its own dialect."

"Hey come on! Our lingo is bruce."

"Between you and Jake's semi-New Jersey accent sometimes I think I'm talking to people from different countries."

"I'm from New York, dude," Jake muttered and Danny shrugged sheepishly.

"Still not good at geography."

Randy shared a sly glance with Jake before looking back at Danny. "At least we don't slip into speaking Latin and not notice."

Jake and Randy high-five when they saw Danny's face go red. Out of the three of them, he got embarrassed the easiest.

"Fine, point taken." Danny murmured.

"Well none of us are really normal anyways, right?" Jake asked.

Danny smiled and Randy clicked his tongue. "Danny's girlfriend is right, normal is boring."

The three young protectors laughed as they exited the small shack.

zzz

"You've really made your garden a lot bigger, Aunt Alicia," Danny spoke as the older woman lead them farther behind her home.

"Of course! You've got to live off the land out here. Take what you can get."

Danny nodded absently, right before they stopped. Jake looked around at the chickens strutting about in the fence. Randy froze; he'd forgotten about the damn chickens!

"There they are," Alicia expressed and gesticulated to the birds. "All I need you boys to do is to clean out the coop today. It won't need anymore cleaning for another week after that. Then you can spread some feed."

Just as Alicia finished her sentence, a rooster flew out of the coop and ran right up to the fence, squawking in defiance. Randy couldn't help but shriek and fling himself backwards and onto his butt.

Danny and Jake laughed. "Did he surprise you, Randy?" Danny asked.

"That's Big Red. Just ignore him while you clean the coop. I clip his talons often enough so he won't hurt you much. He'll eventually get bored of ya and leave ya be."

Randy let out a slightly high pitched laugh. "Uh right, yeah I'm good. Just surprised me."

Jake watched Randy carefully while Danny shared parting words with his Aunt.

"What's up with you man?" Jake suddenly asked, drawing Danny's attention as well.

Randy stuttered as he stood and brushed himself off.

Jake hummed as Danny shrugged obliviously and headed towards the fence's gate. "Let's get it over with and then we can go exploring and swimming."

Jake looked over Randy one more time and made his way towards the fence too. Randy tried, he really did, but he couldn't make his feet move. Jake narrowed his eyes and Danny cocked his head.

"Uh, over here, Randy," Danny ushered with his voice.

Jake then walked towards their friend when he didn't respond. He gave him a hard shove towards the fence. Randy, still being in his fear induced trace, tripped over his own feet after stumbling right towards the gate. He fell and found himself almost eye to eye with Big Red, who was partially blocked from getting out by Danny's legs.

Randy then did the most logical thing he could think of and shouted in fear, tripping over backwards again and almost crawling away from the fence.

"Randy?" Danny asked in slight worry, starting to sense the fear drifting off the human-demon in waves.

Jake hummed yet again. "What's wrong, dude?"

Randy glanced back at the rooster quickly before mumbling out a quick, nothing. Danny noticed the glance though and shut the gate.

"Randy, are you afraid of the rooster?" Danny asked and scratched his head.

Jake rose a brow. "Afraid of a bird?"

"I knew it! I knew you guys would make fun! Ah man…" Randy murmured and sat up.

Danny frowned slightly. "I don't think I could. Not with the fear your producing. It'd be like kicking a puppy."

Randy gave Danny a slight glare. "You're not helping my image, dude."

Danny snorted in amusement. "There's no one else for several miles. Who you trying to impress?"

Randy smiled slightly but still mumbled a "shut up".

Jake laughed shortly. "Well I will say that chickens were the last thing I'd think of to be a Ninja's… er human-demon-child's weakness."

"Hey! I'm a young adult like you, not a child!" Randy argued, missing the figure of speech, "Besides, they aren't really a weakness…"

"You froze up. That's good enough. Doesn't have to cause physical pain to be a weakness per say," Danny expressed and couldn't help but let out a snicker. "Chickens…"

Randy grumbled.

"Ah don't worry about it," Danny expressed. He glanced over his shoulder. "How about I clean the whole thing as Phantom if you two can manage to cover for me in case my Aunt comes back?"

Jake grinned. "Deal."

Randy only smiled gratefully.

Within minutes, Phantom had snagged up all the waste and cleaned the coop. A quick bit of intangibility even left the Halfa spotless. Danny turned back into human form and put his arms around his pals.

"Have I mentioned how awesome it is to be friends with a half-ghost?" Jake asked rhetorically.

Danny answered regardless. "The benefits are practically endless, I know."

Randy smiled as the three started to walk towards their tents and things to get ready to swim. "Thanks guys for not being too cruel about my phobia."

Jake smiled. "No problem. What are friends for?" Jake's smile turned a bit mischievous as he caught sight of Danny's own grin. Randy frowned.

"As Sam always says, 'A friend isn't a friend if they can't keep secrets or occasionally blackmail each other.'," Danny spoke.

Randy's face deadpanned. "Gee thanks guys."

"No problem!" Jake exclaimed before taking off, racing towards their tents. "Later losers!"

"Hey!" Randy and Danny shouted at the same time and took off after their friend.

"Last one to the creek is a rotten dragon egg!"

"Dragon egg, really?"

"Augh!"

"Danny my man, you are a total klutz. Do you trip over everything?"

"Don't remind me."

* * *

 **I feel really meh about this. I don't know. The truth is I was looking up random info and learned that Randy has** **Alektorophobia** **(the fear of chickens and roosters). I thought this was interesting and funny and wanted to write about it.**

 **It also gave me a bit of practice trying to write both Randy and Jake's characters. I'll get there eventually… I hope.**

 **Also the thing about Randy and Tengu merging is just an AU idea I had. I haven't actually watched any RC9GN yet, but I was thinking about how Randy would no longer be the Ninja after four years, if things went on** _ **as planned**_ **. Since I often like to age these characters a bit, it would be a bummer for Randy to loose his 'powers' so to speak (I think the age-accurate theory is cool to but I prefer them as the same ages roughly). Thinking about that and the fact that it's stated in the research I've done that Randy is supposed to be the one to have the final battle with the Sorcerer, I thought hey, the Tengu gave Randy a special power that no other ninja had, why not have the Tengu become a part of him after the Ninja cycle is broken.**

 **Also in the case of this story and AU, Phantom Planet happened but very few people learned about Danny's true identity. He couldn't be a celebrity and be friends with Jake, since the magical community HAS to stay hidden.**

 **So as a final note: I hope I did a decent job. I'm getting fairly comfortable writing Danny, but as for Jake and Randy, I'm still practicing. I watched several episodes of American Dragon, though not the entire two seasons together and zero episodes of RC9GN so far. I plan to remedy that in the future.**

 **Tell me what you think or any suggestions about their character portrayals, especially Jake or Randy.**

 **And…. I think that's all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed at least a little bit. :)**


End file.
